sous la peau
by ylg
Summary: pour Kumi, Yuri se force à faire face aux aliens. même si le côté intime de la symbiose l'effraie, pour elle, elle est prête à surmonter sa peur. [KumiYuri]


**Titre :** sous la peau  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Alien 9  
**Personnages/Couple :** Ōtani Yuri/Kawamura Kumi  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Tomizawa Hitoshi

**Avertissements :** post-tome 3 ; spoil sur les tomes 2 et 3 (il me semble… boh, disons jusqu'à la fin de la série et puis basta !) ; contient un semblant de _lime_ et un peu de gore.

pour Nelja.

oOo

Depuis qu'elles ont quitté l'école et sont libérées du service anti-alien –quelle ironie, tout de même, au vu de ce que sont devenues Kumi et Kasumi !- elles n'ont plus à se soumettre aux léchouilles des Borgs et font de nouveau leur toilette de façon traditionnelle… mais partagent toujours leur salle de bain. La nudité de ses compagnes ne choque plus Yuri depuis longtemps, mais elle se prend parfois à les regarder en se demandant à quoi ressemble leur corps d'alien, sous leur peau. Elles ont l'air absolument normal, mais Yuri sait plus ou moins ce qu'elles cachent.

Pour presque rien, un mouvement trop brusque, un réflexe, les tentacules jaillissent sans prévenir des bras de Kumi. En temps normal, elle les cache du mieux possible –elle n'en a pas vraiment honte, elle s'y est habituée, mais elle sait que leur vue dérange les autres.

Yuri les observe, à la dérobée. Longs, fins et musclés à la fois, tels que son passé sportif les a dessinés autrefois, et blancs, très blancs, de ne plus voir la lumière du soleil. Quand sa peau se déchire et que Kumi doit les reconstituer, elle leur rend la forme qu'ils sont censés avoir, mais la pigmentation suit de moins en moins.

Yuri n'a pas envie que ça arrive. Elle a beau partager cette maison avec Kasumi le Yellow Knife et Kumi le Borg, elle a beau les aimer tendrement l'une et l'autre –l'une plus encore que l'autre, peut-être- elle se sent toujours mal à l'aise face aux aliens.

C'est une idée tellement étrange, penser que ces jolis bras peuvent, en un instant, se changer en toute autre chose… il suffit qu'elle, Yuri, fasse un mouvement maladroit, glisse sur le carrelage, et Kumi tend un bras secourable pour la rattraper. Elle n'a même pas le temps d'y penser, la peau est déjà arrachée d'un bout à l'autre et pendouille depuis ses épaules, alors qu'un bouquet de tentacules métalliques l'enlace, s'assurant qu'elle ne risque rien.

Elle la lâche aussitôt. Toutes deux ont un air coupable : Kumi de la toucher avec ces appendices qui l'effraient, Yuri d'avoir si peur. Ce contact continue à la mettre mal à l'aise.

Il serait plus facile pour Kumi de les garder constamment sortis, mais par égard pour Yuri, chaque fois, elle s'empresse d'aller régénérer ses bras. Il y a un aquarium et un bidon de cellules en gel soigneusement rangés dans un coin de la salle de bains, à cet escient. Déjà, elle amorce un mouvement vers son petit équipement, et Yuri, honteuse de sa gêne et de ce qu'elle lui impose, s'offre pour l'aider.

Sur le point de verser le gel, elle s'arrête toutefois. Ce geste, de régénérer ses bras, de lui rendre une apparence humaine dont elle sait qu'elle ne sera jamais plus qu'une façade, la trouble. Elle se prend à se demander à quoi riment vraiment ces bras illusoires.

Ces tentacules, ça reste Kumi, autant que le sourire dans ses yeux quand elle la regarde ou la chaleur de son corps. C'est ce qu'elle est, aussi, depuis que les aliens ont mangé une partie de son corps. Si elle aime Kumi, elle ne doit pas les laisser l'arrêter, elle ne peut pas se contenter de ce qui reste d'humain en elle ; il faut qu'elle l'accepte tout entière.

Elles se sont déjà embrassées. Plusieurs fois. Souvent. Ça lui fait un peu bizarre de coller ses lèvres aux siennes mais c'est agréable. Si Kumi était encore entièrement humaine, elles se tiendraient aussi la main. Peut-être même qu'elle lui caresserait le visage et les cheveux, de temps en temps, ou qu'elle embrasserait ses doigts et ses paumes.

Mais les tentacules de métal qui dorment sous sa peau et s'en échappent si elle n'y prend pas garde, effraient Yuri. Elle a beau aimer Kumi pour de bon, elle a toujours peur des aliens, de leur apparence étrange, de leur toucher gluant, de leurs réactions imprévisibles…

Elle essaie de l'apprivoiser néanmoins. Elles vivent ensemble, comme des sœurs, Yuri, Kumi et Kasumi. Et elle sait qu'elles sont amoureuses, toutes les deux, même si elles n'imaginent pas, à leur âge, vivrent comme telles. Les schémas familiaux dont elles ne sont pas encore vraiment sorties et la nouveauté de leurs sentiments, la tendresse et la maladresse de leurs premiers émois, sont encore loin de les mener là.

Et puis, c'est mal de montrer son affection en public. Mais quand elles sont seules, toutes les deux, sans Kasumi, sans Miyu, sans personne pour les regarder, elles ont besoin, souvent, de se toucher l'une l'autre. Même si Yuri a peur de l'alien qu'est devenu le corps de Kumi, même si Kumi a peur de son désir de fusionner avec un humain. Elles s'apprennent l'une l'autre, et elles-mêmes, petit à petit, font avec leurs sentiments et leurs premiers désirs.

Ces vrilles de métal, cette fois, Yuri essaie de les toucher. Elle s'en veut d'en avoir si peur : c'est Kumi après tout, c'est son amie, elle ne devrait pas les fuir ainsi !  
Elle a décidé de ne plus se laisser intimider. Elle palpe le tentacule niché au creux de sa main. Ses doigts s'entremêlent aux vrilles, en suivent les circonvolutions. Les tentacules s'entremêlent aux doigts.

Le mot qui lui vient à l'esprit est « nerveux ». Les tentacules semblent parcourus d'électricité, lui échappent quand elle cherche à s'en saisir, puis viennent se placer dans sa main quand Kumi comprend son geste, et y restent, frémissant en continu. L'un d'eux lui frôle la joue. Malgré elle, Yuri sursaute : ce qui est censé être une caresse rassurante devient bien moins évident quand en fait de main, c'est une vrille de métal qui cherche sa peau. Kumi a un sourire navré.  
Au moins, c'est juste du métal. Les aliens sont si souvent gluants… là, non. Heureusement.

Presque rassurée, Yuri le laisse se poser sur son visage, l'encourageant à caresser sa joue. Autant qu'elle s'y fasse. Et finalement, ça n'est pas désagréable. Si elle regarde bien Kumi, qu'elle ne pense plus aux Borgs et ne voit que son amie ; elle sent même une drôle de chaleur naître au fond de son ventre et diffuser dans tout son corps. Tentacules ou pas, Kumi est Kumi, Kumi est son amie, sa partenaire, sa protectrice… il est passé le temps où elle lui faisait peur, elle lui fait pleinement confiance.

Résolument, Yuri porte les tentacules à ses joues, comme si c'étaient encore des mains normales dont elle voudrait qu'elles prennent son visage et le caressent. Ils y glissent, prolongeant l'étrange contact. Kumi l'enlace, plonge un tentacule dans ses cheveux libres, qui s'entortille dans les mèches sombres. Quand il les quitte, les boucles formées ne tiennent pas plus d'une seconde et se défont aussitôt, retombent souplement.

Front contre front, souffles mêlés, regards perdus d'être trop près l'une de l'autre, elles ferment les yeux et goûtent simplement le contact, le cœur battant. Kumi voudrait être avec Yuri pour toujours. Yuri voudrait rester tout contre Kumi, mais sans jamais fusionner avec son corps alien. Elles veulent rester ensemble, ça ne veut pas dire devenir un seul être à elles deux. Chacune aime sa compagne telle qu'elle est, pour ce qu'elle est, et ne voudrait surtout pas la voir disparaître, au grand jamais.

Le tentacule effleure encore la joue de Yuri, rencontre ses lèvres. Yuri oublie tout ce qu'elle pense des aliens, ne pense plus qu'à Kumi ; elle entr'ouvre la bouche, comme pour un baiser.

La vrille, entre ses lèvres, ne ressemble à rien de connu.  
C'est bizarre. Le métal est tiède au toucher, pas froid comme un objet inorganique, mais pas chaud comme un être vivant non plus.  
Un goût métallique, puis petit à petit il prend une curieuse saveur douceâtre. Se fait gluant. Est-ce la salive de Yuri, est-ce le tentacule de Kumi qui sécrète un mucus ? Yuri, soudain redevenue craintive, s'écarte.

Les vrilles la lâchent et se retirent.  
Elles ne peuvent pas aller plus loin, non. Aller où, d'abord, faire quoi ? elles n'en ont pas la moindre idée. Elles ne savent pas elles-mêmes, ne comprennent pas les quelques messages contradictoires que leur adressent leurs corps.

Fusionner, c'est sûr, est hors de question pour toutes les deux. Ça les effraie trop, l'une comme l'autre. Elles ne veulent pas ça. Même Kumi n'est pas sûre de savoir comment s'y prendre si jamais elles changeaient d'avis, et c'est tant mieux, pour le moment.

Alors, comme elles n'ont semble-t-il pas d'autre alternative, elles s'en tiennent à leur premier mouvement : les bras de Kumi. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Yuri n'est pas encore prête à vivre au jour le jour avec ces tentacules. Ça viendra, sans doute. Mais pas encore tout de suite.

Déplacer l'aquarium et le bidon n'est pas un problème. Ils ont beau être plutôt lourds, c'est fait en un clin d'œil ; la force des vrilles métalliques est toujours impressionnante. En revanche, leur maniabilité n'égale pas toujours celle des mains humaines et Kumi a toujours un peu de mal à dévisser les bouchons et accepte l'aide de Yuri avec gratitude.

Les tentacules plongés dans le bain de cellules en gel jusqu'à épaule, un côté après l'autre, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Yuri observe, avec une fascination un peu morbide, la masse gélatineuse se mouvoir, s'agglomérer, et la chair s'en reformer. Entre les restes de peau morte et le métal, le corps de Kumi se réorganise tout seul.

En quelques minutes, ses bras sont comme neufs. Rien ne paraît. Tout semble rentré dans l'ordre. En apparence, au moins.  
Mais au final, elles savent toujours à quoi ressemblent les vrilles, sous la peau toute fraîche reformée, et ne risquent pas de l'oublier ; Yuri commence même à se demander si en fin de compte, elle ne préfère par Kumi au naturel, sans artifices, sans faire semblant d'être encore humaine ?


End file.
